Breakthrough
by lannah
Summary: James and Lily have a conversation about Snape. She just may see James in a new light after all. One Shot. DH SPOILERS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter.

* * *

Breakthrough

They were sitting across from each other in an empty classroom in hopes of finishing the paperwork that accompanied their head duties.

Pretending to focus on his portion of the prefects' roster, James overtly studied the red-headed girl sitting opposite him.

She was chewing on her bottom lip attempting to figure out new patrol schedules according to the prefects' timetables.

"We're going to have to switch Sev – Snape, with Molly," Lily said and James did not miss the slip nor the gritting of her teeth when she uttered the greasy-haired boy's name.

Dropping all pretences of actually doing work, James leant back in the uncomfortable desk chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why are you two friends?" James asked.

That question had been in the back of his mind for years and he had never had the right opportunity to ask her about it.

Lily stiffened for a fraction of a second then looked up to meet his eyes.

"In case you had not noticed Potter, Severus Snape and I are no longer friends," Lily replied evenly although her quill forcefully scratching the parchment below her hands betrayed the even tone in her voice.

"I know," James said quietly. "Ever since fifth year when he called you a –" he broke off unable to say the offending word.

"But," he continued, his gaze not wavering under Lily's now intense one, "…you were. There has to be a reason why."

His matter-of-fact statement hung in the space between them and finally Lily's gaze softened slightly.

Sighing, she dropped her quill and said simply: "Because he was different. We understood each other. He's kind of an outcast in this world and I was new to it…he helped me. I knew him…or at least I thought I did." A bitter tone of resentment crept into her voice.

James waited for a moment and did not reply as he saw a variety of emotions flitting across her pretty face.

He spoke up after a few moments. "It was always somewhat of a shock – your friendship I mean – to see a Slytherin, wanna-be Death Eater as best friends with a muggle-born, Gryffindor," he paused for a moment. "Not very Slytherin-like at all."

Lily had pursed her lips at the mention of the words "Death Eater."

"Well, people change," she said, her tone clipped.

"I thought he apologized."

Lily shrugged and averted her gaze to the parchment in front of her.

James could see her eyes following Snape's name.

"He did not mean it," she said. "He was only sorry about the fact that I found out exactly what he thought after all this time."

"Maybe not. I think he was embarrassed and more so because what happened, happened in front of you."

James himself internally mirrored the look of astonishment and disbelief that passed across Lily's face.

"Are you defending him?"

James hurriedly moved to dispel that idea from her mind.

"Of course not. I was just saying that maybe you ought to understand that when someone apologizes for something or the things they've done, they might actually mean it."

James hoped she had caught the double meaning in his words and understood that it was not only Snape he was speaking about.

"Well," Lily said and her voice was brisk as she began to gather her belongings, clearly indicating that this conversation was soon to be over, "…his true colours showed through that day…and no apology is going to change that."

James watched her closely as she began to head out of the classroom.

"He's in love with you, you know."

Lily started. She slowly turned around to face him.

"I beg your pardon?"

James smiled ruefully at the evident shock and surprise evident on her face and in her voice.

"Come on, Lily," James replied softly, "…everyone else can see it. He always has. He's always staring at you," he let out a short, humourless laugh. "Hell, he looks at you the same way I look – I used to look at you."

He was glad he caught himself…somewhat. It was best not to go back there again.

Lily did not speak but she did take a few steps back into the classroom and closer towards him.

"I think," James continued and again he could not believe the words coming out of his mouth but, he had realized how upset Lily had been after her friendship with Snape had ended and he felt slightly guilty about the fact that maybe, he had had a slight part in the events that later caused her melancholy mood, "…the day that you rejected his apology just sort of…shattered whatever hope he had left for the both of you."

If possible, Lily looked even more astonished than she had previously.

"Are you actually trying to sympathize with Severus Snape, Potter?"

James let out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Must be the noble Gryffindor in me," he muttered somewhat sarcastically, wrinkling his nose in obvious distaste.

He barely saw it in the light of the dim classroom but he was sure he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

Lily then shook her head as if she were trying to clear away unwelcome thoughts.

"Look, there are just some things that cannot be repaired," she said finally, "…and my so-called relationship with Snape is one of them."

James could not help it but he did experience a small sense of joy at her words. To him, Snape was bad news. But then his mouth opened of its own accord and he spoke again.

"You sure?" he asked. "There are many reparable things. Your hair for instance," he teased. "It's definitely no longer the big, frizzy mess it was back in first year."

Lily rolled her eyes, the smile definitely real on her face now.

"And," he continued, taking a deep breath in preparation for his next words, "…I know a poor bloke who's heart has slowly started to repair itself after a girl rejected him one too many times and trampled all over it…"

Lily was never one for hiding her emotions, James mused to himself as her eyebrows almost blended in with her hairline and something else which he did not have time to dwell on, crossed her face.

"It's over," she stated simply and her bright green eyes never left his, the odd expression still on her face.

James nodded and after a moment he grinned. "Well, that's good then. I never really did like old Snivelly anyway and being this nice to him is definitely bad for my health," he said cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes again and shot him a look that said she was clearly not amused although, he could tell it was more in good humour than true annoyance.

"So," James said standing up and gathering his things, "…now that I've done my good deed of the day, I'm going to head up to the tower."

After unceremoniously dumping his belongings into his rucksack, he gave Lily a departing nod and made to leave.

"Oi, Potter," Lily's voiced stopped him from making his way out of the classroom.

He turned realizing that she had not decided to follow him and was still standing in the same spot. There was something different in the tone of her voice when she said his surname. It was not the snappy, annoyed way she used to say it back in their fifth year. Nor was it the somewhat friendly, acquaintance-like tone she used because she knew they would have to be civil to each other because of their head duties.

This time, her use of his surname was almost…affectionate?

He dared to hope.

Glancing at her questioningly he waited for her to continue.

"What are you doing this Hogsmeade weekend?"

He stared at her blankly for a second.

"Going to Hogsmeade I guess," he replied confused.

"Well," Lily said walking towards him until she was inches away, "…if you don't already have a date…or plans or anything then I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me…like on a date…"

James was sure the shock now apparent on his face rivaled that of hers a few minutes before.

Then, attempting to appear cool and collected, he nodded, unable to help the elated smile breaking across his features.

Lily smiled in return and leant up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you then."

As her back disappeared through the open doorway, James punched the air with triumphant excitement.

Who knew that indirectly being nice to Snivelly would get him this far?

He would be sure to thank Snape later.

* * *

AN: So after finishing the Deathly Hallows (which was awesome – except for the epilogue – does anyone else feel like she did not really give closure with Aunt Petunia? Because I do) I had to write something.

I felt so bad for Snape. And based on what we've seen of James, I don't think JKR portrayed him in that much of a good light (although in defense, we did see James from Snape's memories so there might be some bias there) so I figured he had to have some redeeming qualities about him which made Lily go for him after all.

And I know this fic does not exactly follow the James/Snape relationship we've known about (and might be a little corny lol) but whatever. I was bored and this came out. Enjoy and review please!


End file.
